


Return Customer

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: Trillion: God of Destruction
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, Commissioned, Eggs, Eldritch Abomination, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Necromancy, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Faust had summoned the creature before, and each time it had only wanted a good time. This time, however, it seemed to have much grander ambitions. Now, the question is what will break first - her body, or her spirit?





	Return Customer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. I do not own Trillion: God of Destruction.

With night falling across the land and the outside world’s usual sounds of chaos dying down, Faust once again felt the need to retire from her studies, something that had been growing exponentially in her with each passing day. It was not out of contempt for her studies that this desire had come to grow in intensity, for the time when she would cease her studies for the night had once been abhorrent to her, marking when her day would sink into intolerable dullness ended on the note of slumber.

Faust loved her work, but a necromancer cannot dedicate all her time to research without developing a craving for more than peering over bubbling chemicals and glowing phials. It was all thanks to a breakthrough in how she might spend those late hours that this want had been seeded in the young necromancer. How amusing it was to her now to think that a freak accident had brought to light this breakthrough.

With all the knowledge of her craft that she possessed, it should have been obvious that the ritual would not have worked, and that she should never have been so foolish as to attempt it and risk some more dire consequence. In an arcane pursuit such as hers, especially one that deals in the volatile matter of souls, one may call a pragmatic disposition the bare minimum required to avoid a grisly death at the hands of some malformed spell. In the event of a successful cast, of course, not knowing how to control it could prove equally disastrous.

She had experienced a moment of arrogance, and the fact that she was still alive after all that had transpired was a blessing, one she didn’t take lightly. Her failed spell – a dark rite that would give her the capacity to pluck souls from the afterlife for a few moments – had instead opened a doorway through which something much larger came through, something she would never make the grievous error of underestimating.

Dealing with beings not of the mortal plane was something Faust had grown accustomed to at this point; she presently had the soul of Hell’s third Great Overlord indebted to her, after all. However, something about this new visitor brought with it implications that would surely be too much for most to handle. Dealing with a being that one could not accurately describe as anything short of eldritch in nature is hardly a simple matter, even for someone like herself who had seen similar otherworldly beasts such as Trillion. It was a seething, pulsating creature, made of plant and flesh – a nightmarish entity to anybody not used to seeing monsters and still daunting to those who were.

While the visitor’s form and origin were completely alien in nature, its intent with Faust could have been as easily described as that of any beast. Within mere moments of it entering through that arcane door, its vine-like tendrils had rapidly entangled themselves around Faust’s body, hoisting her from the ground and suspending her aloft, the necromancer bracing herself to meet her fate when she discovered the creature’s desires were not so basic as to wish death upon her - no, with smaller tendrils it begun to tear off her clothes, exposing her body to the beast.

With its true desires made obvious to her now, Faust found herself in a peculiar position; whether she were to struggle or submit, it was obvious she would be the victim of the creature’s will, and as such, she saw no use in the former. Instead, she chose to take a disposition of curiosity; this encounter could prove a valuable asset in studying this creature more intimately, and the chance of mutual satisfaction was a boon Faust was willing to risk. Just as the creature did, she too had needs.

What followed was something Faust could only describe as a two-person orgy – an unyielding dance of perversion led hand in tentacle, possessing only a chorus of screams and slapping flesh as its score. Since that night, however, she had begun to feel a new sense of weariness spending her whole day practicing her necromancy. Whenever the weariness became nearly too much to bear, Faust would recall the creature’s visit, the idea of feeling those warm tendrils on her skin again enough to make her legs grind together.

She had not felt so alive in a long time, and so it was with only somewhat careful consideration that the necromancer had decided to summon the visitor again two nights later.

Recreating the events of the night two days before, Faust opened a new portal for the visitor to come through into her world, once again finding herself at the mercy of what felt like the lust of ten men. For what felt like countless hours, the creature would explore her body with warm, pulsating tendrils, violating her every hole, teasing her and bringing her to the brink of orgasm before stopping, snatching her release away just before she could achieve it. Smaller tentacles would worship her while the larger tendrils fucked her, rubbing her breasts as she came down from cloud nine only to start all over again. It was a cycle, one she was desperate to remain a part of, her cries filling the room almost as entirely as the creature’s alien mass did.

When the clock struck midnight, Faust was fucked too stupid to even recall where she was, their session finally ending when the creature itself could not hold back its own orgasm, flooding her womanhood with hot, sap-like cum. Leaving her nearly unconscious on the floor, the creature would slink back through the doorway from which it had came. When Faust awoke from her daze, she felt only a sense of determination, a burning want in her mind and in her loins to see the visitor again and once more feel its otherworldly touch.

In the days following the creature’s second visit, Faust felt a burning desire that never ceased, bringing her to grind her legs together as she worked, taking breaks to idly rub her womanhood in the privacy of her office. It seemed being filled with the creature’s cum had changed her in some way, and at this point she hardly cared if it was for better or worse; the need to tend to this aching inside of her was too great. She had been trying to wait it out, to see if the need would fade, but instead it would only grow faster and faster within her with each day, the perverse portion of her thoughts pleading her to once again open that doorway.

Tonight, she could ignore it no longer. She would perform the rite for a third time and invite the visitor back into her world with open arms, no matter what her sense of reason told her. She knew fully well how wrong it was to desire the touch of a creature like the visitor, just as she knew how dangerous it was to repeatedly open a doorway to some unknown dimension just for her own sexual gratification – for one of the few times in her life, she didn’t care.

With night falling across the land and the outside world’s usual sounds of chaos dying down, Faust set aside the projects and studies to which she had devoted the time of day without a break; she had decided to save all of her desire for when the rite was performed, staving off the desire to rub her aching womanhood by focusing entirely on her work. Now, she would work her last act of magic for the night, lighting candles at each side of her room. With each new flickering light, anticipation swelled in her stomach, as did the burning between her legs.

With three of the candles lit, she left the fourth alone. Returning to the center of her office, the ritual was ready to begin. The fourth candle, she had learned, was the key component to summoning the visitor instead of bringing her presence into the afterlife to harvest souls. During her first attempt at the spell, the candle had been extinguished by some means still unknown to her, something she thought little of. Now, it served as reassurance that the creature would once again enter her world, and hopefully, her.

With the room now filled with dim candlelight, the ritual began. From the back of her mind to the forefront of her soul, Faust began to envision whatever world may lie beyond her own, reaching out with her own life-force to touch upon a power more ancient than even she could fathom. As she felt herself slipping away into this phantom plane, the flames of the candles quickly began to waver and flicker from some sort of presence beginning to fill the room. The rite called for no incantations, and so not words escaped Faust’s lips, only the focusing of her spirit and mind, the latter of which Faust had devoted to its highest capacity. Finally, she felt a connection, one that made her body light up with hope as well as a primal heat. Slowly, her arms opened like she was expecting the embrace of some bygone lover.

“Welcome back.”

Like a ghostly wind had decided to tear through the room, the candles were extinguished, hissing and spewing a faint trace of smoke into the darkness of Faust’s office. The world was quiet, almost entirely still. Then, reality began to fall apart in front of her. Thin air became seemingly became solid, splitting on a conceptual level like space was being moved aside from by abominable hand. From beyond this drawn cloth of human perception, a piercing green light flooded the room, silhouetting Faust against the back wall before an even larger shadow overtook it. Not a single sound escaped from this doorway to the creature’s world, leaving the necromancer and her eldritch lover’s breathing the only noise in the room.

The creature slipped forward through the gap and into Faust’s world, its mass filling most of the room with a living forest of tendrils, a fusion of fleshy tentacle and vine forming a squirming, firm appendage. Faust had come to know them very well, and she was already eager to be reacquainted. “How was the trip?” She mused, stepping closer toward the creature’s pulsating mass, each step bringing with it a whole new level of excitement compounding on the last. The endless sea of tentacles seemingly waved in greeting, though it was most likely Faust’s imagination at this point.

Unlike the previous nights, Faust found herself free to strip down to nothing on her own accord, revealing piece by piece her pale skin and desirable body. The tendrils again seemed to pulsate, this time in approval of whatever the creature’s phantom eyes were seeing, and Faust felt color flush to her cheeks in appreciation of what she considered a compliment. “I see you’re focused on getting down to business. I can respect that.” She smiled, trying her hand at being a tease. “Come on, I’m all yours..”

With her body exposed, the tendrils began to move toward Faust, slithering through the thin air between their body and the necromancer like serpents, vein-like protrusions along their green shafts a visible sign of their excitement. Faust readied herself for their touch, grinding her legs together, her bare pussy dripping down her thigh and onto the floor of her office. A happy sigh escaped her lips when she finally felt a warm tentacle begin to coil around her torso, wrapping around a few times before its tip begun to brush along the underside of her left breast.

The tendril’s tip, she had learned, was its warmest point, the sensation brought by it rubbing on her skin not unlike a hot tongue lapping relentlessly against her tit. As the tip brushed over her nipple, flicking at the soft nub until it began to stiffen, a shiver surged up her spine, her cheeks flushing deeper with arousal. She couldn’t understand it, but the creature did seem fond of her breasts, caressing and molesting them whenever it could, along with any other soft part of the necromancer’s body. The tentacle began to wrap its tip around her nipple, the feeling like a pair of warm lips had taken it into some illusory mouth, pulling to simulate sucking. She groaned, grinding her legs together harder, a hand slowly sliding down her thigh to rub herself.

Before her fingers could brush across her slick mound, another tendril smacked at the top side of her hand. Faust squeaked in surprise but quickly withdrew her arm, keeping her hands at her sides and allowing the creature to do as it pleased; addicted to its touch as she was, she also knew better than to fight the whims of the creature. “Sorry,” she blushed, “it’s all yours..”

The tendril swiftly took the place her hand had previously occupied, its tip slithering down across her mound in a teasing motion. As it brushed against her skin, the tip began to swell until it looked like the head of a cock, pressing itself testingly against her labia. This was one of the many tentacles the creature used for sex, the swollen head pulsing like a heartbeat against her pussy, the sensation like a strange sex toy pressed to her lips. She gasped and reached down, grasping the shaft of the tendril and beginning to stroke it like a lengthy prick.

Approving of the gesture, the tendril reflexively coiled around her wrist, neglecting her womanhood in favor of slinking up her arm, its swollen tip leaking a clear fluid in response to the attention Faust had given it with her hands. Looking at the creature and then at the tentacle, the necromancer blushed, slowly opening her mouth, letting her tongue slip out onto her lip. As if they were attracted to heat, the cock-like tentacle shot from its perch on her arm and into her mouth, resting its head on her tongue like a comfortable bed. She giggled curiously, her lips forming a seal around the tentacle. After a moment of letting it pulse against her tongue, shifting it around in her mouth with the flexible muscle, she began to suck.

Instantly, the tentacle pulsed hard in acceptance of the gesture, grinding itself against her tongue as her soft lips worked on its shaft. Veins appeared along the fine as she began to bob her head forward, the tendril leaking more fluid to be quickly lapped up by her tongue. This felt lewd, even for her – fellating a tentacle had never been on her bucket list, but now, she couldn’t say she didn’t like it; the sweet-tasting fluid it drooled into her mouth was just icing on the cake.

With this tendril now occupied with being sucked on by the blushing necromancer, another tentacle rushed to take its place, rubbing in circles against her pussy. With a purr, her lips wrapped tighter around the tentacle in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on it harder, encouraging the tendril against her mound to rub faster. This seemed to drag on for a few moments before it was finally properly swollen, head now pressing lightly between her labia. Smaller tendrils quickly slipped in to spread her nether lips for her, holding them open as the larger tentacle pressed itself to the opening of her moist sex. Finally, it slipped in.

Faust’s eyes shot open once the tendril entered her, the alien heartbeat emanating from the appendage making her tight walls quiver. She had grown used to the size of these tendrils over the last two encounters, but it was still hard to resist her pussy’s urge to instinctively clamp down on them once they were inside. After a moment, the tendril began to pump in and out of her at an enthusiastic pace, the creature wasting no time in easing her into the fucking; it was getting what it wanted, and that was all it seemed to care about. Groans escaped from the necromancer, muffled by the tentacle between her lips, the rapid pumping into her womanhood egging her on to suck harder on the cock-like tentacle grinding against her tongue.

Between the two phallic tendrils fucking her pussy and mouth, Faust felt her focus slipping away piece by piece, losing herself to a blur of contentment and pleasure. The tendril tugging on her nipple was met by more tentacles, flicking against her tit and wrapping around it tight. Faust cried out around the tendril in her mouth as her breast was put in bondage, the squeezing making her nipple pulsate with a pain that she had grown to love. Not wanting to neglect it, Faust began roughly groping her other tit, thumb fidgeting with her nipple, the feeling not nearly so good as how her left breast felt under the tentacles’ assault.

As time went on, Faust’s mind fell deeper into the cloudy haze of submission this creature brought out best in her. Her knees began to feel weak, the rapid pumping of the tentacle into her cunt winning a desperate groan from her, more appendages wrapping around her legs to keep her steady. Gently, they eased her up into the air, the tentacle around her torso keeping her from falling backwards, the sensation of weightlessness causing her to gasp in surprise.

With the creature’s warm arms holding her legs apart, Faust felt the tentacle inside of her pussy pulsate harder and harder, feeling like a bullet vibe pumping into her like a needy jackhammer. As its lewd motions grew seemingly more desperate, sticky fluid began leaking from its tip, coating her inner walls. Within moments, the fluid was absorbed into her walls, flooding her groin with an intense burning sensation. The walls of her pussy quivered uncontrollably, growing tighter and tighter around the tendril, the necromancer’s eyes rolling up into her skull as an unbearable pressure began building in her core.

Finally, she reached her breaking point for the first time of the night, many more sure to follow before the hour was even over. Forcing the tendril in her mouth out with her tongue, a loud scream escaped Faust’s lips. Her legs desperately tried to clamp together as her pussy became a vice around the tentacle rapidly fucking her, her juices gushing out around the appendage and drooling out of her cunt like a perverse waterfall onto the floor.

Letting her head fall back, she felt the tentacle previously occupying her mouth coil around her neck, against forcing itself into her mouth. Faust squirmed at first, tongue wrestling with the tentacle, but after a moment she found herself relaxing, resuming the idle sucking of the phallic appendage. It was strangely soothing, like sucking a prehensile cock. More fluid leaked from its tip, though the way it began to pulsate signaled to her that it had more intent than just being suckled on. Grinding against her tongue a few times, the tendril plunged into her throat, the necromancer gagging hard as the tentacle started to pump down into her throat’s tight walls. A wave of nausea washed over Faust, feeling lightheaded before more and more of the tendril’s sticky fluids coated the walls of her esophagus.

Slowly, the feeling of discomfort faded, her gag reflex seemingly suppressed by the aphrodisiac present in the creature’s precum. Relaxing, she allowed the tendril to use her relaxed throat as a second pussy, gently swallowing around it to stroke its shaft with her esophagus. It felt bizarre, but the shameful display of it was what left her body aching for more. The creature seemed to be aroused by it as well, the tendril in her pussy pulsing harder, pounding feverishly into her, finally smashing its swollen tip against her cervix.

It almost felt like Faust’s heart had stopped when the tentacle hit her inner barrier, the fluid on its tip soaking into her cervix and quickly dulling the pain immediately present from the collision. Still, she was confused; why was the tentacle trying to get into her womb?

The tendril struck her womb’s entrance again, this time punching right through like a bullet. The necromancer’s entire body tried to contract into a ball, a gurgling scream escaping around the tentacle fucking her throat. Her arms swung out in self-defense, finding themselves bound quickly, held out to her sides, leaving her completely restricted by the beast. She whimpered at the sensation of the tentacle acclimating to the new environment, dragging its swollen head along her womb’s walls. It felt like something licking her from the inside, the sensation enough to make her skin crawl. Why was the creature doing this?

Once it was relaxed, the tentacle began to pump into her again, its tip touching the back of her womb with each jab into her womanhood. Faust whimpered louder around the tentacle in her mouth, drool dripping from her lip, gurgles the most she could manage. The sticky fluid continued to dribble from the tip of the tentacle, lubricating her throat to make it easier to fuck, Faust’s toes curling as she felt the twin assault becoming too much to bear. Every time she felt the tentacle inside of her pussy touching her womb’s back wall, her pussy clamped down harder on reflex, legs straining against the tentacles holding them to shut tight around the intruder. Still, the appendage fucked her as if was trying to stretch her out and wear her down. As the minutes dragged on, it appeared to be working.

Once again, the haze of pleasure and submission returned to her, Faust’s eyes closed halfway as she felt herself growing into the rhythm of the appendages ravaging her. As the tentacle in her throat would pull back, the tentacle in her cunt would push in, an alternating piston of debauchery that had her pussy drooling down her thigh and onto the floor much more than she’d have liked. Her mind was losing its ability to fight this, and a part of her wondered why she had. It felt much more relaxing to just let the creature have its fun.

Running her tongue against the shaft in her mouth, she felt the appendage to be convulsing rapidly, its head seemingly swelling more in her throat. Without warning, a pulse passed through it, reaching its tip before a tight stream of hot, inhumanly thick cum shot down her throat. Faust gasped and tried to swallow it all, the sensation of warmth that it filled her stomach with helping her relax and continue to take the tendril fucking her womb. The tendril in her mouth finally left her lips, Faust kissing its tip before it pulled away. “Thank you, dear, you’re delicious..”

The tentacle fucking her pussy seemed to be in similar straits, pulsing hard, leaking more fluid into her womb, the heat coming from its tip almost unbearable for her sensitive cunt. Plunging deep enough to press to her womb’s back wall, the same pulse began to run down its length. Seeing the sign, Faust braced herself, cheeks flushed bright red, her head spinning. “Give it to me!” She cried out. “I want to feel it in-”

The tentacle burst with cum, pouring its thick sap into her womb, a piercing scream escaping Faust’s lips clearly this time. With each little shot of cum into her pussy, her legs spasmed against the tentacles holding them, her pussy clamping down and cumming hard for the second time. The mixture of the creature’s cum and her own came dripping out onto the floor, Faust’s eyes squeezing tight as she nearly fell limp into its tendrils. Panting, her lips spread into a wide smile. “God, you know how to treat a woman..”

This time, the tendril didn’t retreat, simply remaining stationary inside of her pussy. Faust looked at the tentacle with a perplexed expression. “Are you okay?” She would have reached down to pat the creature’s appendage, but her arms still happened to be bound, so instead she just looked to the mass of tendrils from which it came. The writhing ocean of tentacles seemed to be moving more slowly than usual, the sight curious to the necromancer, who had never seen the creature as something that could seemingly tire.

Finally, two more tendrils emerged from the tangling forest of arms, spanning the gap between its owner and Faust, followed by a dozen more, the latter smaller; they were the type of tendril used for harmlessly flicking at her skin or binding her lips, leaving her curious as to what else they could wrap around at this point. Her tits were both being squeezed tight, her nipples being tugged one after the other like they were trying to draw milk, and a small tendril had taken it upon itself to wrap around her clitoris, her body tensing whenever it would lightly squeeze on the sensitive nub.

The smaller tendrils reached her first, coiling around her thighs before slapping themselves onto her ass, making her squeak in surprise. Her ass was surprisingly sensitive, something the creature would tease her with by flicking its tongue-like appendages along her cheeks. Whipping had never been something the creature had done to her, but with the sting fading from her rear, she felt a small ache for more. Instead, the tendrils used their more dexterous tips like fingers, burying themselves lightly in the flesh of her ass before spreading her rear open, asshole exposed to the open air. She blushed bright, squirming a little more, gasping sharply when more tentacles whipped at her ass. “I never said you could play with that!!”

The tendrils paid her no mind, slowly gyrating against her ass’ soft cheeks, massaging them idly while more periodically slapped against her rear, the sharp sound filling the room and making her pussy quiver more. By now, Faust's face was a brighter red than it had ever been before. She tried her hardest not to moan, but found it almost impossible not to whimper quietly with each slap to her ass. When she’d seemingly warmed up to the treatment, one of the small tentacles slid down her right cheek and toward her puckered hole. The moment it brushed against her rear entrance, she tensed up, ass trying to clench. “Hey there!” She tried to move her legs again, earning a harder whipping to her ass. As an added measure, more tendrils coiled toward her, whipping out and striking her breasts, earning a surprised cry from the necromancer. Faust was used to the feeling of pressure given by the tendrils squeezing on her breasts, but the sharp sting of them being whipped was entirely new.

She liked it.

With her exclamations silenced, the tendril against dragged its tip against her asshole, a shiver running up Faust’s spine. Dragging in circles against the entrance, the tendril pulsed slowly, the heat it emitted against her sensitive flesh growing more intense by the second. Beginning to prod at her pucker, Faust’s eyes widened at the sensation of the tentacle’s tip swelling. In a few seconds, it was like a smaller version of the tentacle still buried in her pussy, pressing against her tighter entrance as if it expected itself to just slide in. Faust squirmed a little more, crying out when once again her ass and tits were whipped, the necromancer seeing marks appear on her breast’s skin. She panted hard, her skin stinging, her asshole fidgeting from the warmth brushing against it. “Just go easy on me..”

The tendril against her asshole seemingly sympathized with the request, beginning to drool the fluid the other had used to numb her cervix. As it nuzzled into her hole, it coated its head in the fluid, growing slicker until it could finally slip into the pucker. Once in, her asshole squeezed down behind its head, Faust trembling as a surprised, embarrassed groan escaped her. Again, this felt like a whole new world, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, a happy moan left her lips. It felt wrong to like this, but as the tendril began to work its way deeper into her ass, she just squirmed happily. Still, her joyful squirming was met with whipping, only adding to the mix of pleasure and discomfort she felt.

The tendril, while willing to grant her request of a gentle time, had no intention of taking its time.Once it was in, it began to pump at a modest rate, the fluid leaking from its tip helping her focus on the pleasure, its warmth massaging her insides as its swollen head pushed through the squeezing walls of her colon. Faust’s breathing grew heavier as she felt it slip deeper into her virgin hole, the sensation so alien to her that she couldn’t even dream of holding back the numerous unladylike noises fighting their way through her lips.

As her body adjusted to the sensation of her asshole being stuffed with the tendril, more began to gather around her ass. Looking back at them, Faust bit her lip, whimpering as she felt the tentacle slip deeper inside, brushing against a sensitive spot. She shivered, though her expression grew more distressed when she realized the intent of the new tendrils. While much smaller, they began to coil around the tentacle penetrating her rear, forming a corkscrew of ribbing that quickly shot up along the tentacle’s length, Faust crying out at the sensation of small tongues dragging on her innards. When they wrapped around the main tentacle’s head, they stopped moving, allowing it to resume its rhythm, now oscillating to stimulate her further. Faust couldn’t take it anymore, but she knew the tendril was far from over.

For minutes and minutes on end, the ribbed tentacle pumped into her ass, stopping once it had worked itself in about half a foot. The heat was intense to say the least, the sensation like a giant tongue had decided to fuck her tightest hole. Faust’s toes curled, hands balling into fists, her heart racing as she could do nothing much more than take the anal fucking, her tits jiggling faintly in the grips of the tentacles roughly groping them. Her nipples, puffy and sore from all the teasing, ached for a break, though the stinging sensation was all part of the allure. It was so thrilling to Faust; feeling such a primal sensation amidst pleasure. She always worked with her emotions hidden, and now, they came out in an outburst of cries and moans. The pain was all part of it, and she loved every second, though she’d never admit it.

As if desiring to add to the plethora of things racing through her mind, Faust saw more tendrils slithering toward her, this time the same thick appendages as the arm presently resting in her pussy. Her breath hitched as she watched them wave at thin air, finding their bearing when they touched her thigh, dragging to her spread cunt. Her brows lifted in confusion, her already racing heart thumping harder as she felt the tentacle inside of her begin to move again, this time pulling out and dragging its cum-covered head against her entrance, making her shudder. Slowly, all three began to rub at her womanhood, the same fluid leaking from their swelling tips. The necromancer gulped hard. “I’ve never taken that much. You can’t be serious?”

In a crude manner, the tentacle that had already fucked her slapped its head against her entrance, the smaller tendril wrapped around her clit squeezing firmly. She squealed, swallowing her words and looking at the ribbed tendril in her ass, still pumping away. The sensation was now only one of pleasure, the strange warmth soothing to her as she turned her attention back to the three tentacles playing with her pussy. Each one took a turn dragging against her drooling cunt, getting themselves slicker before slipping and tangling around one another to spread the fluids. They were lubricating themselves, she realized, her pussy already quivering with trepidation at the thought of their plan.

As a confirmation of her fears, the three all began to prod at her together, pressing their swollen heads together to try and become as compact as they could manage. Faust opened her mouth to contest it, a scream slipping off her tongue when they all sunk in together, stretching her walls further apart than she ever imagined they could. It stung, but in the way she’d come to love, biting her lip hard as they tried to pump in haphazardly, colliding with one another and tangling themselves into a strange coil inside of her. It was like a drill was trying to make love to her, the sensation already making her cunt clamp down and gush more fluids, her head falling back as yet hard orgasm rocked her body.

After a minute or so of their confused pumping, the three tentacles began to figure out their rhythm, slowly pumping forward one after the other like a bizarre piston, stretching her out inch by inch. With the rate at which they forcefully stretched her pussy’s aching walls, along with the sensation of the tentacle fucking her ass, Faust was a panting mess, drool dripping from her lip and her toes curling hard as a nerve-wracking orgasm shot through ever minute, the floor sporting a nice puddle of her fluids.

“Please..” She whined, screaming in surprise when she was whipped again, eyes almost sporting hearts for pupils as the sting brought forth yet another orgasm. She couldn’t think straight, her hands hanging limp only to ball into a tight fist when she felt them hit her cervix again. With a smooth motion, the first tendril slipped through, stretching out to begin flicking against the back wall again, making her shudder, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Following swiftly after, the other two took their turn hitting against the entrance, trying to push it open wide enough to accommodate them. Faust squirmed with each hit to her barrier, only gasping when her tits and ass were whipped. Her breasts had been released by the tendrils already, yet the sensation of the bondage remained, tendrils lightly flicking at her sensitive nipples between whippings.

Finally, the barrier gave in, two more hot tendrils slipping into her womb. Faust arched, groaning in what she could now decipher as delight, her eyes going half-lidded as they began to pump one after the other into her core. It was like a relentless cycle, one tendril hitting her wall as soon as the other pulled away, any attempt to move her hips only grinding her between the tentacles fucking her aching cunt and the tendril pumping into her asshole, as well as earning her another whipping. She remained mostly limp, slowly wiggling her hips after a bit, a gesture the creature seemed to accommodate with a much less harsh pat on her rear, tendrils rubbing her ass in relaxing circles.

She sighed contentedly between bliss-filled grunts, her pussy almost in an unending fit of drooling her juices onto the floor, possibly cumming from the sensation of the tentacles on her body alone at this point. If she wasn’t addicted before, she was now, tongue dragging along her lips as she wiggled her ass from side to side. Tendrils began to massage her tits as well, almost as if the creature was rewarding her for cooperating and showing her eagerness. Panting, she felt a purr dance on her lips.

“Please, fill me with your cum..”

The tendrils seemed to get worked up by her words, pumping faster into her, earning another series of orgasms from her, by the end of which she was a giggling mess, her cheeks so bright red she could be mistaken for a cherry. Relaxing into the warm touch of their abyssal partner, she felt the tendril in her ass begin to throb, the sensation making her ass wiggle more. As its pumping began to grow more desperate, Faust arched hard, a long groan escaping her, ass clenching around the shaft before that telltale pulse slipped into her. She braced herself as best she could, but the moment she felt her innards flood with thick, hot cum, she felt her ass squeeze so tight on the tendril inside it that it might have snapped off were it not so sturdy. Her groan became another scream, her cunt gushing around the three tentacles still ferociously fucking her.

The tendril wasted little time in slipping out of her once it was done, some of its cum dripping from her rear before her pucker closed and kept it in. The warmth was just as strange as that of its depositor, but different at the same time. It made her feel relaxed to have this warm fluid inside of her rear, her ass still pulsing from the fierce pounding this creature had given it; the loss of her anal virginity looked like it’d be something her body would never forget.

Looking back to the tentacles still fucking her, she panted hard, closing her eyes and hissing in delight as the tentacle around her clit squeezed harder. Another orgasm shook her form, her vision becoming blurry for a second. It was a miracle she hadn’t fainted at this rate, but it was similarly curious that the creature was encouraging her to orgasm over and over. The last two visits, it would tease her mercilessly for what felt like an eternity before letting her cum, but tonight it was fucking her until she gushed cum over and over.

She didn’t have the time to think about it for very long before she felt the three tentacles inside of her also begin to throb and pulsate, the implications not lost on her – she only had to wonder if her pussy could take their combined loads. With the manner they used in rapidly pumping into her, it would have to, or else she’d overflow. The thought did excite her, though – she had once fantasized about being filled with so much cum her pussy would ooze it. Perhaps today would be the day to experience it.

With the tendrils speeding up further, her pussy gushed again and again, almost every other thrust into her making Faust experience a small orgasm. It was growing more and more nerve-wracking with each bout of juices squirting from her cunt, but she wouldn’t stop it for the world. The moments dragged on, it almost feeling like a game between the tentacles, as if each were an independent mind trying to see which of the others will break first.

Finally, one of the newcomers sent that familiar pulse along its shaft. Faust grinned wide, biting her lips before it once again felt like a bomb of thick, sticky heat went off inside of her cunt, her womb’s walls becoming coated in burning spunk. Faust squealed, absolutely ecstatic to feel it again, her pussy clamping down hard enough to drive the other newcomer over the edge. Again, more warmth flooded into her, Faust’s eyes closing tight, her cunt squeezing as hard as it could manage on the three tentacles inside of her.

With all the cum already inside of her womb, the tentacles had another sensation wearing their stamina down. It wasn’t much longer until the final tentacle tensed up, its swollen head bursting with cum and filling her womb almost seemingly to the top. With this orgasm, she felt the tendrils knot around one another inside of her womb, preventing her stretched pussy from losing any of the creature’s cum; only a waterfall of her own juices came out this time. She panted like she was on her last legs, hanging limp in the arms of her eldritch lover.

However, while she seemed to be on the edge of collapse, the creature appeared like it was done warming itself up. Slowly, the limbs holding her arms and legs started to bring her closer to the swaying forest of tentacles that was the creature, Faust looking confused as to its intent. As she drew closer, the tentacles began to make way, something emerging from its body that made her jaw drop.

It was the biggest tentacle she had ever seen from this creature. A vine wasn’t a fitting description, for it almost seemed like a thin tree as it swayed slowly back and forth. At its head, a red flower, seemingly still in the bud. Looking at it in astonishment, her eyes followed down its thick shaft, seeing silhouettes inside of it, seemingly suspended in fluid. “What is..” She blinked, watching the head steadily shift to be inches from her face.

Like a blooming flower, the petals on the tentacle’s bud-like cover opened wide, revealing a cavernous orifice from which the scent of its cum was strong. Inch by inch, a broad tube-like appendage emerged, fluid dripping from its open maw. Faust looked baffled by the tube, pulling her head back slightly as it pulsated. “..What is this for?” She asked it, knowing it wouldn’t reply. After a moment, the tube slipped back inside and the petals returned to their original position, Faust squeaking as she tendrils holding her in the air began to pull her in even closer, hoisting her up above the creature itself. It felt strange, seemingly floating in the air about a sea of flailing arms. Her heart raced with excitement and confusion, watching the large tendril sway beneath her. As the tendrils began to slowly lower her toward the thicker tentacle, her eyes grew wide.

“Oh.”

The tentacle rose to meet her halfway, its flower-like head brushing the tips of its petals against her dripping womanhood. Faust gasped in surprise at the strange feeling, her pussy quivering as it gently pressed itself against her hole. Slowly, the petals opened, spreading her hole a little before they popped out, Faust peering down the tendril’s cavernous maw. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched the fleshy tube inside of the tendril emerge, closing the gap between itself and her pussy, wrapping around her mound like a perverse kiss.

The necromancer screamed in surprise, the strange orifice hotter against her skin than she could ever imagine. The tube began making faint sucking motions against her labia, contented for a few moments before pulling back, puckering to make its tip more compact. Still, it was bigger than the three tendrils that had previous fucked her combined, and she knew the creature intended to put that thing inside of her. Slowly, it pressed against her stretched opened, pulsing like a human cock before it went for it, sticking its tip into her, the girth winning an instant groan from Faust. Her pussy felt like it was going to break from the sheer bulk of the appendage entering her, but the creature kept pushing.

Bit by bit, the tube worked itself into her, pulsating like the largest cock Faust could ever imagine taking. Her walls were hard-pressed to accommodate it, gushing juices before it was even halfway to its obvious destination – her womb. Faust could feel her body stretching to fit its thickness, legs no longer trying to clamp together but spread wider apart, afraid of her pussy breaking from the stress. The tendril, however, seemed to be coated in the numbing fluid the others leaked, and so there was little pain, only overwhelming surges of pleasure. Faust could hardly bear to look down at the mass pushing into her, nor the strange objects silhouetted inside of it, though their origin and purpose was beginning to become much more clear to her.

Finally, the tip of the tube pressed to her spread cervix, sticking itself through, causing Faust to shake hard, crying out. Her eyes shut tight, the beginning of tears stinging in them, her cervix beginning to further strain as the tube’s maw spread open, flowering before remaining still. With its head crowned inside of her womb, none of the cum inside of her could escape, though she could tell it wasn’t the cum the creature was worried about falling out.

Like the cum would travel up a tendril as a bulging pulse before shooting out, one of the shapes inside of the tendril began to slowly work its way up the length of the appendage, Faust’s breath hitching in her throat as she saw it floating inches away from her entrance. “Wait..” She gasped out, pussy quivering with a mixture of concern and excitement. “Wait, please..” She gulped, pussy squeezing around the tube. “Do it quickly?” She couldn’t help but smile weakly, cheeks bright red. “You know you’d rather not take it so slow with me..”

The creature seemed to approve of this request, the objects working its way up into her cunt only a moment later. Faust whimpered sharply as she felt what she could only describe as what it really was – an egg – working its way past her squeezing walls. It was an entirely new feeling, a feat amidst many firsts tonight, its exterior soft enough to compress slightly with her squeezing walls but solid enough that it kept her walls partially spread. As it pulsed through her pussy, she felt her mouth fall agape, cheeks burning hot as she watched another egg reach her entrance.

Reaching her cum-filled womb, the first egg slipped out of the spread maw of its ovipositor and began to float suspended in the mixture of cum and vaginal fluids and pervaded her womanhood. With it free-floating inside of her, Faust would whimper every time it touched one of her walls, her pussy gushing more fluid as she felt another egg working itself through the creature’s primary tendril. The flower-like cover with which it concealed its ovipositor clamped down around her cunt, juices flowing out from around its petals, the necromancer letting her head fall back. She was a mess, sweaty and drooling, small traces of tears on her bright-red cheeks, her long dark hair messy from the ravaging the other tentacles had given her. The ornaments she normally wore in her hair were, thankfully, still in their proper place, one of the few shreds of dignity she could clasp onto in this situation.

This felt better than it had any right to, the sensation of the next egg entering her womb making her orgasm again, her pussy aching hard from having clamped down reflexively over and over and over again on this creature’s various appendages. A third egg entered her, at which point she just tried her best to relax herself, knowing that this was likely the end of their bout.

Still, the eggs kept coming. One by one, they would work through her quivering womanhood, rubbing against her stretched walls only to slip into her flooded womb, where they would bump into their brethren. Each touch to her womb’s wall from the eggs made her whine like a needy whore, eyes shutting tighter as she felt the pressure building in her womb become almost too much. Instead of giving in, however, her womb began to seemingly expand, the walls distending and stretching with each added egg, her womb now so full that they had little room to move around, constantly grinding against her deepest walls.

More of her juices gushed out, drooling onto the sea of tentacles beneath her, unfortunately drawing the attention of more appendages. Rising from the mass below, four thick tentacles began to sway around her womanhood, though they didn’t dare try to enter her with the ovipositor inside. Instead, they seemed attuned to some other purpose, one that distracted her from the intense pleasure of receiving the creature’s brood only for a moment.

Sliding along her thighs to her backside, the four tendrils slapped themselves lightly against her ass. Faust could already feel her rear entrance clenching in trepidation, a sharp cry escaping her when one tendril spared her the worries of it slowly spreading her ass; instead, it punched in like a bullet, spreading her puckered hole wide around it. Faust’s face contorted into a lewd grin, the sensation so sudden and overbearing that another bout of cum gushed from her cunt. How she was still awake was a miracle, or perhaps a product of all the abyssal fluids she had absorbed. The tentacle promptly began to pump into her, stretching the constricting walls of her innards further than the last had, the other tentacles beginning to flick and tease her rear.

The ovipositor seemed content to keep pushing in eggs until they would no longer fit into her stretched womb, Faust’s stomach already swollen from the brood laid in her thus far. Eventually, the giant tentacle seemed to begin retracting, puckering so it could slip out of her, all the cum she had gushed from her quim lubing its passage and allowing it to slip out quickly. Returning to its home inside of its main tendril, the petals retracted and curled once again into that bud-like shape. Faust could feel with her every motion the jiggling of eggs inside of her womb, the sensation of them all grinding into her wall making her shudder with a mixture of disgust and bliss.

Her bliss was further punctuated by the rough treatment of her ass, the tendril inside of it hammering away, the others running along the pronounced ring formed by her stretched hole. As it rapidly pumped in, she could feel her body rock against it, causing her distended stomach to sway with the eggs inside. Her breathing was growing even more ragged, looking back to watch the three tentacles teasing her rear.

“You’re...all welcome inside..” She whimpered, wincing hard as they took her invitation to heart, another tentacle punching in beside the first, her ass clamping down like a vice only to be penetrated a third time. Her puckered hole quivered with the three tentacles inside, their rapid pumping pushing her over the edge once more. As she faintly arched along with this orgasm, the fourth tendril shot in, extending her climax for another few seconds, more juices pouring onto the creature beneath her. Her asshole felt like the giant tentacle had shoved itself in without mercy, the four tentacles taking turns pumping up into her, rubbing every conceivable sensitive spot the necromancer could have.

All the while, Faust felt her mind swimming, hips rocking against the tendrils rapidly fucking her ass, her insides twitching and tightening around the intruders uncontrollably, her whole body throbbing with the most addictive kind of pleasure. She could never go back to just rubbing her pussy after hours – she couldn’t even be satisfied with a mortal man, at this rate. She looked down to the ocean of tendrils from which all this lust and pleasure stemmed, her heart thumping in her chest. She could only ever be this content with this beast’s tentacles violating her without mercy.

For a few minutes, her ass served as the sleeve for these hungry tentacles, their swollen heads drooling their mind-addling fluids in spades. With every thrust, she could feel her walls stretching to accept their perverse motions, her asshole throbbing in a manner that spoke plainly to her; she would be gaping when they retreated. Low, slutty grunts escaped her lips as she let the appendages violate her, her ass burning with the same amazing pleasure the first had given her threefold. Her hips couldn’t help but gyrate into their thrusts, her tits jiggling as she took the punishment with a shameless grin, the blush fading from her cheeks.

What did she need to feel shame about? This was the happiest she had ever been, and who was to judge her for it? She shook her ass happily, cheeks bouncing slightly around the four thick tentacles drilling into her one after the other. More cum squirted from wrecked pussy, her groan drawn-out and pleading for more attention, greeted by a sharp smack to her ass by a smaller tentacle. She giggled at the gesture, shaking her ass harder for it to whip her rear, each strike making her squeak happily.

“Please, you’re going to cum in me, right?” She panted, arms moving without much rebellion from the tendrils holding them, letting her slap both her hands down on her ass, spreading her cheeks further to let them deeper inside. “Do it~!”

The tendrils began to throb as they stuffed themselves deeper into her ass, the cum of the last tendril leaking out around them, their fierce pumping like a rapid massage for her rear. Her ass jiggled with each strike from the smaller tentacle, her tongue lolling out as a hard pant escaped her. She looked like a whore, but she was brimming with glee, feeling so good she could sing. Her asshole throbbed and squeezed on the tendrils, seemingly trying to milk them of their thick cum.

Finally two of them blew their load together, a torrent of cum gushing into her tight ass. Faust screamed in euphoria, slapping her own ass repeatedly to encourage the creature to keep thrusting. Cum began to drool out of her cunt at a rapid rate. “Please, go harder, faster~!” She groaned, feeling free to let her debased self show as more and more cum flooded into her rear, gushing out around the tendrils so eagerly providing it.

The third tentacle came soon after, adding to the flood of thick cum inside of her, Faust able to feel her insides swelling with all the fluid inside. When the fourth came, her pussy couldn’t stop drooling, her toes curled as tight as she could manage, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass so hard she could feel her nails breaking skin. It was an unending feeling of euphoria, like she was cumming without a break. Slowly, the tentacles left her, her asshole puffy and gaping from the ravaging it had just received, her cheeks red from all the whipping and slapping. It felt incredible, and she had an idea why they had done it in the first place.

“You’re gonna breed my ass next, h-huh..?”

Her answer came in the form of the ovipositor again rising up, the tendrils binding her arms picking up the slack to guide her so her ass could be penetrated as easily by the massive tentacle as possible. Slowly, the flower opened, the ovipositor slipping out to brush its slick lips against Faust’s ass. She shivered at the feeling, knowing her gaping asshole still too small for it to be a comfortable entrance. Soon, she felt the tip of the ovipositor press itself into her, slowly easing its way inside. Almost instantly, her walls felt the pressure, cum leaking out slowly around it as it sunk itself in, stretching her walls even wider, the sensation making her groan through gritted teeth.

Her asshole couldn’t even clamp down on the ovipositor, quivering defenselessly as it sunk inch by inch into her, her ass stinging sharply and sending shudders up Faust’s spine. She bit her lip, whimpering louder, hands clasping so tightly her knuckles turned white. She felt her whole body quiver with each inch claimed by the ovipositor, awaiting when it would finally stop and begin pumping eggs into her. After sinking itself in almost half a foot, it stopped. She braced herself, whining when she felt the long breeding appendage’s tip open again, the heat so intense it seemed to relax the throbbing of her aching rear.

As the tendril began to pulse again, she awaited the feeling of the first egg, her position not giving her a very good view of the ovipositor. Finally, she felt something squeeze through her ravaged hole, her heart racing as the first egg floated up the length of the tube buried in her rear. She panted hard, biting down on her lip until she tasted iron, a drawn-out moan breaking through her teeth when she felt the first slick egg pop out into her ass, finding itself snug between the constricting walls.

The second egg came soon after, the creature seemingly having found a suitable rhythm at which it could implant the oblong shapes into her. Every egg felt like another wave of relaxing heat coursing through her, another lewd sensation to make her body tense in orgasm. It was a euphoric cycle when the eggs came in slowly, but with one egg slipping in only a few seconds after the last, she felt her body orgasm not just from her destroyed womanhood, but from her mind and spirit.

Her pussy was a drooling mess as more eggs slowly began to work into her, her innards squeezing on the eggs as they came out like a series of large, warm beads, holding them securely. It almost felt like she was meant for this, her ass acting like a perfect container for the eggs as they popped out. As the minutes went on, she felt her body grow heavier and heavier, losing count of how many eggs were inside after a dozen, each one held securely in a line by her insides, the feeling of fullness almost consuming Faust’s mind. It was impressive she weren’t more broken, a sign of her pragmatic personality’s resolve; weaker beings would likely have become useless incubators to this creature.

Which each egg laid into her, the tendril slipped backwards some to allow the next egg room, retracting with a wet pop once it reached her entrance. Slowly, the ovipositor retreated again into the forest of tentacles, Faust feeling herself being carried across the room to be laid on her desk, her heart thumping in her chest as she lay there, watching the tentacle slink away. It filled her with sorrow, seeing them leave, but the creature had gotten what it wanted. The creature stayed in place for a long moment, allowing Faust to take in its form by only dim candlelight before, once again, reality fell apart.

With her mind as blurry as it had become during their bout, the creature’s exit was indiscernible to her; space warped before her half-lidded eyes, and without any words, it left her to lie on her desk, a mess of drool and sweat and cum, its brood incubating inside of her womb and ass. As she curled up, her body aching and tired from everything she experienced, many thoughts swam through her head, but try as she may, Faust could only think about how she would do this all over again once her body recovered. Next time, she would even ask for it.

As Faust drifted into sleep with a contented smile on her face, her belly bulging with eggs, she felt lonely, but not alone; some day soon, she would become a mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [DA](http://sambrawson.deviantart.com/) out for more stuff and info on ordering your own fanfic.


End file.
